Legacy of Pluto
by Hikari Nova
Summary: After the battle between the chaos possessed Galaxia and Cosmos Sailor Pluto's Star Seed was duplicated by the amount of left over magic and without a body to go to it vanished through one of the many small time space rifts caused by the battle. *Cues outer senshi theme* {Theme for Saturn/Neptune/Uranus/Pluto the Outer Senshi} on hiatis
1. Chapter 1

**I'm blaming** **for giving me this idea while we was talking about my other Naruto/Sailor Moon "Legacy of" fics and they gave me the idea of using ether Pluto or Galaxia for my next Legacy of Fic that i orginally had not planed on making for awhile but with me ideas like this get stuck in my head untill i write them out so i will point out i never saw the battle with Galaxia/Chaos so please forgive any mistakes as the station that used to air SM where i live stoped airing it just after the dead moon circus{?} and the whole golden crystal season/arc finished and i never found a good site that has a decent english dub for anything after that season/arc T_T.**

 **P.S: I've had afew reviews on my other fics about my grammar so i'll just out and say it now even tho i would perfer to not have to do so, that due to having dyslexia i'm more focused on spelling my words out correctly while leaving a {SP?} at the end of words i'm not 100% sure on so please forgive any grammar errors as i'm more focused on my spelling then getting my . and , in the correct spots sorry ^^'**

 **{Line Break}**

Sailor Cosmos let out a sigh as the star seeds that Galaxia had taken left the cauldren to return to their proper bodies or to be reborn while the star seeds of her loyal friends seperated from her returning her to Sailor Moon heading back to their proper bodies, but unseen to her is that Sailor Pluto's star seed passed through a small area filled with magic left from the battle between Cosmos and Galaxia/Chaos that was super charged with the magic used to seperate star seeds from their bodies causing the star seed that was already seperated from it's body to be duplicated how ever as only 1 star seed can claim a body the duplicate was left without a body as it couldn't claim the body of a senshi, and so it was forced to locate another who could claim the senshi star seed and it was through the exess{SP?} magic from the 2 most powerfull senshi known to exist{SP?} that the star seed vanised being sent to a world that was outside of any senshi protection to a star seed that was bright and pure but slowly being taken over by a dark being.

 **{Line Break}**

Naruto a wiskered Blonde blue eyed child who had just turned 5 that day was most often mistaken for a girl if you didn't know him due to him looking just like a blonde and blue eyed version of his mother but not only that he favored clothes that was normally seen being worn by girls and his shoulder blade lenght hair didn't help ether, but this day he was walking along one of the forest paths that while inside the village walls was outside of the village proper and seperated many of the training grounds from the village itself while walking alongside him was Sarutobi Hiruzen the 3rd Hokage who sighed while watching the young boy dressed and acted as a girl run up to a bush that held some wild Roses with other wild flowers on ether side of it.

"Jiji what's this?" Naruto asks as he holds a strange floating crystal that he had spoted reflecting the sun near the wild roses before cupping it between his hands and spining around to show it to the Hokage before his eyes gained a glazed look at he entered into a trance and moved the crystal that was infact the duplicated star seed over his chest before saying in a low voice "Pluto Star Power" before pain shot through his body as the star seed of the senshi of Pluto merged with his but due to the fact it had to purge the vile yokai and being from it's new body along with changing the body to handle the power of a senshi ment that naruto was wraped in a cocoon of ribbon{SP?} like energy as it did what was needed.

Hiruzen who had been caught off guard by not only the crystal but the sudden trance of the child that was like his own grandson felt helpless to do anything as he didn't want to risk hurting naruto by forcing the energy cocoon to open and settled with having his most trusted anbu watch over it while he returned to his office to make sure that danzou oor the civllians or civllian raised shinobi that hated naruto due to his holding the kyuubi at bay didn't try anything stupid.

 **{Line Break}**

It took a week before the energy cocoon released Naruto look completely different{SP?}for one his hair became a Emerald Green color and another that was noted is that naruto was now a she and not a he anymore and another thing that wouldn't be noticed untill the former boy now girl open her eyes was that they was now a purple color{1}, Meanwhile all this was going of Setsuna who had been enjoying some down time to recover from Galaxia and the star seed incident was busy at the time gates trying to find out where the pulse of power that matched her own energies when she was transformed into Sailor Pluto and it confused her to no end as she knew she didn't have a child past present or future and with her only choice being to view the areas that was outside of the protection of any Senshi meaning areas that was otuside of their space/time meaning the worlds and star systems sealed away from others due to dangers to others or to protect them from the evils that would destory them "This is going to take awhile" was Setsuna's last thought before she resigned herself to viewing the many worlds and systems that was sealed away for saftey of others or themselves.

 **{Line Break}**

 **I hope you all have enjoyed this opening chapter**

 **===  
{1} Think a Purple eyed mini Setsuna/Pluto**


	2. Chapter 2 and minor poll

**I'm suprised with the lack of views this fic has gotten then again it might be due to that i didn't have a good summary migh've been an issue and i'm actully sad that it's only gotten 1 review then again i might've gotten spoiled in the views and reviews with my last 3 or 4 fics being a large hit with readers. Enjoy chapter 2 everyone!**

 **{Line Break}**

It had been a month since Naruto had found the the duplicate Star Seed of Sailor Pluto not that he knew what it was other then a pretty floating crystal, That Naruto now had mid back lenght Emerald green hair and purple eyes Made him happy alot but what he actually enjoyed the most was finding out he and turned into a girl meaning that he now a she couldn't be told to act or dress like a boy intead of a girl the fact that naruto before his change would only respond to someone as a female helped alot, Another change was Naruto changing her name saying that she 'Wanted to start over without the hatred from her past following her' and so she came up with her new name "Midoriko Meiōsei" and when she was asked by the hokage about her new name she told him 'she picked Midoriko for her given name because of her green hair and Meiōsei for her family name because it felt right to her' and for the past month Midoriko had been enjoying herself greatly.

 **{Line Break}**

Setsuna sighed and smiled as she finally found the planet she detected the burst of Plantary power that matched her own it was actually one of the oldest planets sealed away having been sealed away just before the Silver Millennium started due to a rampaging great deamon that was born from the planets world tree being corrupted by an outside force the sad thing was that the planet had actually been the sister planet of earth having shared the same orbit around the sun.

"Well i think it's time to see who or what caused the burst of pluto planetary power" Setsuna says as she opens the gates and walks through them only to appear in a flash of light in front of the gates of Konoha and as she started walking towards them she was stopped by the gate guards.

"Halt and please state your reason for coming to Konoha" one of the chunin guards says while standing up from where he had been sitting down while having a lunch break.

"I'm seaching for someone who may look or dress like me" Setsuna says says calmly hoping that she would get a hint as who or what she was looking for.

"You know you do look like little Midoriko heck other then the eyes I would say Midoriko looks like a younger and miniature you" the guard states causing Setsuna to blink in shock at the thought of there being another her even if she was younger.

"Can i please see her?" Setsuna asks the guard who shakes his head stating "I'm sorry miss but you would have to ask the Hokage that as he's assumed guardianship of her untill she can get adopted due to the lack of space in the orphanages" while waiting for the ANBU that he had signaled for to escort the woman to the Hokage.

 **{Line Break}**

Midoriko looked up from her drawing when she saw an ANBU member appear before her.

"I'm sorry to interupt you Midoriko-chan but Hokage-sama has asked that you be brought to his office" the ANBU member says causing Midoriko to sigh and nod before letting the ANBU member grab ahold ot her shoulder and shunshin{SP?} them to the hokage's office where a woman that looked just like her but with red eyes instead of purple was arguing with the Hokage about her.

Midoriko waited untill both finished their argument before asking "Ano...Who are you miss?" as she tilted her head causing Setsuna to smile.

"My name little one is Setsuna and who might you be?" Setsuna asks out of politeness having guessed that she was the Midoriko the guard at the gate and the old man who was called the hokage spoke of.

"My name is Midoriko Meiōsei miss" Midoriko says clearly with her last name Causing Setsuna's lips to curve upwards into a gentle smile.

"A beautiful name Midoriko-chan and from what the Hokage has told me that you've somehow gained the same abilities if your transformation is anything to go by"Setsuna states before asking "So I would like to ask if you would like to come to live with me and train in your new abilities and what comes along with them" causing Midoriko to look at the hokage.

"It's your choice Midori-chan but i would prefer you to stay here and become a kunoichi for the village" The Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen says hoping that Midoriko will stay in konoha.

"I'm sorry Jiji but i'm going to go with miss Setsuna to learn how to use my new abilities and not hurt myself"Midoriko says as she didn't even want to a ninja for the village as she didn't want to work for people that had hated her old self knowing that if word got out about who she used to be they would go back to hating her as Sarutobi sighs at her anwser.

"Very well at least bring her back when she's 11 so that she may attend the last year of the ninja academy" Sarutobi says as Setsuna nods while saying "If she wishes to become one of your ninja then she will be back if not we'll stay where i live and continue her training" then before Sarutobi could respond she grasped Midoriko's shoulder and the both of them vanished returning to the time gates entrance and then the palace of pluto to start Midoriko's Senshi training.

 **{Line Break}**

 **Please Review if you think Midoriko should A} Join konoha as a kunoichi along-side her Senshi duties B} Be just a Senshi and split her duties between her world and helping guard the time gates C} Make this a Multi crossover with Midoriko using the time gates to explore beyond the region of space and time that Setsuna watchs over.**

 **Edit 7/4/2015: Thank you** nynrahghost **for pointing out my spelling errors**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay seeing as none have reached 10 in the poll I'm going to go with a combination of choices B and C so I hope you keep enjoying my story and sorry for the long delay but the summer has been 10-20 degrees hotter then it's normally is so instead of being around 20*C it's been averaging 30-38*C, Also some people have commented about Naruto/Midoriko's preferring girl clothes before the change so i'll simply state in this note that the orphanage Naruto lived in before just didn't care to look at the clothes they gave him so 85% of the time he ended up with girl clothes and so grew used to it and so lent more towards girl clothing.**

 **{Line Break}**

12 year old Midoriko yawned as she woke up and stretched having slept in her room at the house the Outer Senshi stayed at having moved in with them 2 years after she and her Adoptive mother Setsuna had left Mikoriko home village Konoha and her homeworld of Elum, Blinking away the sleep Midoriko yawned once again before gathering her clothes and heading towards the bathroom to get a morning shower and then make some breakfast.

 **{Line Break}**

"Good morning Midori-chan" Hotaru says as she as she gathers some of the food Midoriko had made onto a plate and started to eat.

"Where are mother, Haruka and Michiru at?" Midoriko asks curiously as normally Hotaru was the last one awake.

"They are with the Princess and the Inners" Hotaru says getting a look of distaste from Midoriko.

"How the Princess and the Inners get by with being lucky air-heads I don't know" Midoriko says not being impressed with their Moon Princess out her inner court seeing as they didn't really train in their powers or any fighting style well Jupiter actually had a fighting style but they still blundered and stumbled with their battles and always relied on Sailor Moon to finish the Youma off.*

Hotaru just shrugged her shoulders as she didn't understand it ether sure it was only Midoriko and Setsuna that actively trained in their powers and fighting skill but She and the other Outers did keep up their own training just not as actively.

"I hope Mother gets back soon she told me she was taking me to see the Chunin Exam finals that some of the Genin that would've been my year mates are in" Midoriko says before humming to herself as she thought about how she didn't have an active tie to a planet sure she had a passive one to Pluto due to her becoming Setsuna's heir, due to the cloned star seed that had merged with her but she couldn't connect to her homeworld due to it being locked away from the rest of the universe with only the time gates as a way to enter and leave it,Midoriko blinked if her mother could use the time gates to travel to the sealed off worlds then maybe she could use them to travel to other realities as time connects everything ever created "Something to look into" Midoriko mutters lowly to herself as she finished her food and the cup of green tea she had made for her breakfast.

 **{Line Break}**

Setsuna didn't get any warning before a green preteen sized missile hit her with a tackle hug.

"Sorry it took so long Midori-chan but the Princess and the Inner Senshi seemed to want to give me the 3rd degree about my taking the Outer Senshi with us when we go to Elum" Setsuna says while answering Midoriko's unasked question before shooing her off to get packed as they was going to be arriving as the Exams 3rd round starts but they would be staying for a few days to make sure that the planet was safe and not in danger from someone accidentally exposing it to the forces of evil.

"Are you ready to leave Midori-Chan?" Setsuna asks the younger greenette who nods holding up her back pack that was packed with spare clothes along with some books to entertain herself with by reading before bed.

"I'm all packed and ready to go Setsuna-mama" Midoriko says as Setsuna nods as she transports them to the time gates before using the needed chant to open the gates to Elum before the both of them walked through the time gates and to the world and village of Midoriko's birth.

 **{Line Break}**

 ***No I'm not bashing Usagi or any of the Inner Senshi but you have to admit no matter how much you like them they do act very idiotic and do over-rely on Usagi to finish of the Youma and I have never seen them training in their powers or working out tatics to make their fights easier {I'm not counting Mercury's on the fly scanning and trying to find a weakness} and how many times has their luck saved them from dying? way to many times for my liking X_X**


	4. poll

in case no one bothered to look at my profile today is the last day to vote on the poll I got posted


End file.
